


Кристально чистый лёд...

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies, Gen, Philosophy, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Кристально чистый лёд...

Кристально чистый лёд  
Мерцает в моём бокале.  
А на твоём лице пот  
Стекает по рваной ране.

Между нами не так много общего,  
Но если взять как пример:  
В наших взглядах мелькают пропащие,  
Безнадёжные тени идей.

Мы с тобою когда-то жили  
Не зная друг друга и не боясь,  
Что когда-нибудь комья пыли  
Кто-то будет из нас глотать.

Бывают же судьбы, рождённые падать,  
Как с сёдел сбитые короли.  
И не смел наперёд ведь загадывать,  
Что таким королём будешь ты.

Я свой трон не отдам другому.  
И сколь глупо было предполагать,  
Что кому-то я сдамся без боя,  
Из-за чувств всё своё отдать.

На мечах с тобой мы не дрались.  
Не те времена, увы.  
Даже кулаками не помахались.  
Выбор пал на ножи.

Ты грезил возвыситься надо мною.  
Но парировать тот удар  
Помешала лишь гордость, что горою  
Вознеслась высоко к небесам.

Кто мог знать, что король поражённый  
Будет мне в ноги рыдать.  
Пока у меня в бокале  
Чистый лёд только будет мерцать.


End file.
